Headstrong
by wolfhorse
Summary: I never knew my mother. My father always turned his back on me. I was always rejected. Why? Because I am Iceheart, daughter of Crowfeather and Feathertail. This is my story. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Ok, this is like, sad sad saaadddd! It made me cry when I wrote some scenes. The story takes after the kit of Crowfeather and Feathertail.**

**Summary:**** I_ never knew my mother. My father was always turning his back on me._** **_I was always rejected. Why? Because I am Iceheart, daughter of Crowfeather and Feathertail. This is my story._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Journey**

Moonclaw glared at me as I passed him. Larchfoot and Birchtail hissed at me. Even Mothwing spat at me. Of course they acted this way. They _hated my guts._ Yes, the Clans were still traveling together, but that didn't mean the cats had to be nice to each other. Pfft, I would claw their eyes out if it weren't for the leaders, deputies, and senior warriors.

Hawkfrost stepped in front of me deliberately. Stupid, ugly, stinky mongrel! I hate him.

"Well, what are you doing out of your cave, Traitor?"

Yep. Nickname time. Yippee.

I glared past him. My ears pinned back on my head as he ranted on and on and spat curses at me.

"You little HellSin! Why don't you go back to Hell?"

Hey, how about this, _I can't hear you! _No wait, even better, I'll attack you, claw your eyes out, and eat you! Does that sound good?

"Your mother deserved what she got! Two traitors was enough, now she's gone! And that just leaves the little--"

Over the edge! He had gone WAY too far OVER THE EDGE! Something snapped inside me, I could feel it. I suddenly leaped (uncontrollably, might I add) at him, yowling angry curses. My claws raked his face. I could almost swear I felt his eyes beneath them!

Hawkfrost yelped in surprise and pain, reeling back. He closed his eyes.

"If you **_EVER_** say things like that **_EVER_** again, it'll be your throat!" I hissed.

Surprisingly, he turned around and staggered off. Well, my work was only half-done. Who's going to be next to face my wrath? I like that. Wrath. It makes me feel... big. Big as in strong, wise, and skillful.

"**_Iceheart_**!"

Uh-oh. I'm in big _trouble _now...

Leopardstar stalked over to me. She was literally foaming at the mouth. Geez was she mad!

"Hawkfrost tells me that you attacked and threatened him!"

"Well, it was self-defense, you big, fat, lazy furball!" Of _course _I didn't say that! Holy crap, I did... This wasn't just trouble. It was MEGA, no GIGA trouble. Crap I really screwed up this time!

"ICEHEART!"

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. (repeat that eighty times)

"If you **_EVER_** do that again, I swear by StarClan you will be banished and sent to your death!"

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP! Well, I wouldn't be doing _that _for a long time. I noticed (when Leopardstar was gone) that Moonclaw was smirking. He loved seeing me get in trouble. One of these days, it'll be _me _laughing and _him_ in trouble.

"Shut up, Stupidkit!" I sneered.

Moonclaw stopped laughing at once. He grunted, got up, and padded off. Larchfoot ad Birchtail (two of my most-hated enemies) glared at me, once again.

"Cats of all Clans gather below Bigstump for a meeting!" Firestar called.

I hated him, too. And his nephew, two daughters, and his grandson. I used to hate his mate Sandstorm, but too bad she died.

My tail twitched irritably when his grandson, Cometfire, came to sit beside me. My ice-blue eyes narrowed to slits.

"Hi," he whispered to me.

"Hn!" I sniffed.

"Cats of all Clans, the territory around us is filled with foxes, badgers, and wolves. We need three cats to go on a journey to find a new home for us. Cometfire has agreed to go, that means two more."

I stepped forward. "I'll go."

Firestar glanced at me warily. "Very well, one more."

Moonclaw (WTF?) actually trotted up to the Bigstump. "I'll go. Those two need a strong warrior to protect them."

Protect! Pfft! Probably to torment me. Please say no Firestar! PLEASE!

"Of course. Cometfire, Iceheart, and Moonclaw are going on the journey." Firestar leaped down from Bigstump, going to talk with the other leaders.

If my jaw were any wider, it would have touched the ground. I couldn't believe Firestar just did that! Cometfire smiled. Moonclaw smirked. I glowered.

"Just because we leave tonight doesn't mean you can plan my demise so fast!" I snapped.

Moonclaw looked hurt. "What, us? No way!" Cometfire shook his head earnestly.

I only thought one thing after that: How nice.

* * *

Moonclaw stared at me. I kept eating the scrawny vole. Hey, another part of my family. Heh, sometimes I crack myself up. Cometfire yawned widely. And loudly. I mean, come on! That must've scared all the prey off for at least from here to the old Clan territories! Geez, could he _get _any louder? Well, yeah I guess he could. His paws were twice the size of the vole. And eight million times as loud. 

"So do want to get any farther tonight?" Cometfire asked no one in particular. "Anyone? Hello! Hello..."

I buried the remains of my kill. My head hurt like... I don't know. But it hurt.

"So!" Cometfire was getting impatient.

Moonclaw returned to his moody state; glaring at birds and even Cometfire. Especially me.

"Guys, come on!"

This was fun. Suddenly, I heard something. I saw a flash of black-and-silver. I shook my head and closed my eyes, preparing to sleep. I heard it again. What was that? I reopened my eyes. Apparently, the toms had heard it as well.

Moonclaw decided to investigate. Whatever it was, I hope it killed him. He got very close. His paw touched the bush, then suddenly, it was like he was pushed back.

"What the--" I started.

I was stopped by a pair of amber eyes staring at me. Cometfire had amber, but he was behind me. Moonclaw had green eyes. And of course it wasn't me!

The figure slid out of the bush. Great StarClan. I knew by the horrible, gory, bloody stories I was told as a kit that this was...(gulp)...

Ivoryclaw.

* * *

**What do you think? As you can tell, Iceheart is very sarcastic and got it from her father. But she is a silver/white she-cat with ice-blue eyes. She is the only kit of Feathertail and Crowfeather. Yay! Love that pairing! Please review! Iceheart is counting on you to help!**

**Iceheart: O.o?**

**Me: Go be sarcastic!**

**Iceheart: I am you fuball!**

**Me: I am not a furball! (turns away and ends up falling on her face)**

**Iceheart: Take that. And review readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Wow, 9 reviews? I never thought that would happen! Anyway, I love you guys! Thank you for getting me this far! (sniffles) Okay, onto the very weird and humerous chapter.**

**Chapter 2: A Bad Case of Weirdness**

Moonclaw struggled to his paws. Cometfire looked at me. I made no move. So this was the cat who tried to kill me. Wonderful.

"You're alive?" the overly-huge tom snarled at me.

"Of course I'm alive you big fluff ball!"

I cursed inwardly. Crap! I did it again. Make that into a song if you please. Gosh, how stupid could I get? Geez, I am such a stupid, idiotic... thing! Oh, hi voice-inside-my-head-who-I-think-is-my-conscience.

_**Hi.**_

_Do you think I'm stupid?_

_**Uh, yeah!**_

_But you're me! How can that even work?_

_**I don't know. But you're so stupid that Ivoryclaw has pinned you down and you don't even know it!**_

"Oh, crap..."

She was right! Or it... Ah, forget that for now. I had other things to worry about like the big-daddy tom that had actually pinned me down while I was talking to myself in the head. Okay, that did not go well. Anyway, I'm not mental! Gosh!

Ivoryclaw raised a huge silver paw above my head. I closed my eyes, preparing for the blow when...

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Oh, great, Dad to the rescue. (exasperated sigh) Why does he always have to follow me and think I'm helpless?

_**Because you are.**_

_Crap._

Ivoryclaw leaped, with a snarl, onto my father. My father screeched in anger and raked his claws on the belly of our enemy. Moonclaw helped him out while Cometfire helped me up. Geez, why do I always have to be last? Oh, yeah, cause I'm stupid! Beat you to it, conscience!

_**You just insulted yourself.**_

_Crap._

My father and Moonclaw were still battling with Ivoryclaw by the time Cometfire helped me up, made sure I was okay, and raced to help them. I suddenly felt tired. My eyes began to close on me. I started to trip over my paws to get over to the toms, but something was wrong. I... I couldn't move. The world started to spin. It seemed it was if I was transported to the cave. The cave where my mother died.

"I love you Crowfeather."

That did **_NOT _**come from my mouth. What the heck was going on? I saw a huge cat below me. I was on some rocks, and I was... _pushing _them? ACK! I was going to fall! That's exactly what I did. But somehow, my eyes (not my own, of course) flickered to a corner of the cave. I saw three tiny, whimpering kits. One looked strangely familiar to me. Of course.

It was me.

I let out a yowl as the world went pitch black.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

I dreamed of something, or rather, some_one._ I was standing in a pile of leaves, all golden from the start of leaf-fall. A young tom padded over to me, holding something in his jaws. Was that...? It was!

A rare gray rose!

The tom set it in front of my paws. When he turned his gaze up to mine, I almost screamed with joy.

Hawkfrost!

I hated him, yes, but I had _always _admired him. I stared at his broad shoulders, huge, strong paws, amazing blue eyes, and his wonderful claws. They were abnormally long, but they were so handsome. Including him.

The scene changed. A gray, almost black tom with blue eyes watched two kits play in a small clearing. Hey, that was Dad! And there was me! Wait, weren't there three of us? And who was--

Moonclaw!

No, no, no, no, no! Uh-uh! This would not do! Meh!

_**That isn't a word.**_

_Not to you, it isn't._

Anyway, Moonclaw, who was Moonkit at the time, tackled me to the ground and bit my ear REALLY hard. Ouch, that must've hurt. How come I don't remember that?

Mothwing (possibly Mothpaw) stepped out into the clearing, holding another kit in her mouth. She set it down by me. Yay! My sister! But Mothwing said something. "She is deaf."

Whoa! Back up! I only know one she-cat that is deaf. Her name is... oh come on, brain! Work with me here! Aha!

Suntail!

But wasn't she Swiftleg and Hollycloud's daughter? What a strange and mixed-up world!

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

A huge stick came out of nowhere, poking me hard in the side. And I mean **_hard._**

I realized that so-called stick was Moonclaw's paw. Ow. Ow. OUCH!

"I'm awake, idiot!"

"You should'a said somethin'!"

I squinted my eyes. Something wasn't right with that voice. "What happened?"

Moonclaw grunted at me. As he turned away, I could see his throat all the way. Part of it was covered in cobwebs, while the other half was covered in... great StarClan... blood. It was slashed open, so I could partially see his uh... yeah that. Poor Moonclaw... what am I doing? Oh, yeah, he's my freakin' brother! Geez!

My father padded up to me. "You okay?" he rumbled.

"Yes, I'm just fine! I'm not a tiny, blind, helpless kit!" I snapped agrily.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, Ice!"

"Stop saying that! I hate that nickname!"

It was true! They used that with me when I was an apprentice and I think a kit, but now, nuh-uh! Not going to work!

"Why don't you calm down a little!"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! Why can't _YOU _leave _ME _alone for five mintues! I **_HATE _**you!"

I spun around and stalked off, stumbling a bit. I heard Cometfire murmur, "Give her time, Crowfeather. Give her time."

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

**Crowfeather POV**

"I know, Cometfire. I know," I sighed.

That was what Feathertail had given me. Time. And patience. I so badly miss her. She will be forever planted deep in my head. Can you hear me, Feathertail? Can you? I need you to give her the love you once had, I want you to show her the old times. The times when she, Suntail, and Moonclaw would be true siblings.

The time when Hawkfrost and her were in love.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

**Iceheart POV**

(soft song begins to play)

I curled up beside a small stream, sighed shakily. Why was I feeling... depressed? I wanted to be cold, emotionless, and bitter again! Where was this emotion coming from? Where were these tears from? Why the heck was a fish biting my freaking tail!

"YAHH!" I yowled.

I clawed at it, spitting and hissing. Get... off... my... tail! Oh, there! Ha! Evil little fish. I will have you for dinner tonight. Hmm... Should I share it with Comet?

(record scratch)

Comet!

I shook my head. It was a bit too large for me to eat myself, but... Ugh! Why did I even _want _to come on this journey? Oh, that's right, to prove myself. I looked up at the trees.

"That's right! Start laughing, you stupid squirrel!"

The squirrel jumped down from its branch. "Hi," it squeaked.

I almost jumped out of my fur! My eye twitched. "Y-you can talk? To me? And I can talk to you?"

"You betcha!"

I was going to faint. How could I talk to a _squirrel?_ We eat these little guys! OMG! Hmm... What else can I talk to?

"You're pretty special." That squirrel was reading my thoughts. "You can talk to horses, dogs, um, uh (smacks lips) badgers, rabbits, mice, birds, fish, wolves, foxes, squirrels of course, the Things-On-Legs, and even the dead."

"Wha?"

"Yup! I gotta go. By the way, my name is Mary."

I think my fur just got a shade paler.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

**A/N-Wow.**

**Iceheart: (overlooks chapter with thought) Aww, Hawkfrost is in this chapter!**

**Me: Uh...**

**Iceheart: Go away!**

**Me: I'm the author. And if I go away, that means you go away.**

**Iceheart: Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-First, reviewer time! Thank you:**

**Krissy25 Spirithunter Dewfrost (twice) Mooncloud someone anonomous Sunfrost Hotori Raincloud's Legacy Brownstar (twice) Tigerstripe (twice) Sparrowclaw**

**Famous writers! OMG! They reviewed my story! OMFG! Dewfrost! Mooncloud! Tigerstripe! Spirithunter! Brownstar! Raincloud's Legacy! OMFG!**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!**

**And now... for the moment you've all been waiting for... CHAPTER THREE!**

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

**Chapter 3: Talk**

As I padded back to camp with my fresh-kill, I saw some mice who seemed to be talking. That reminded me of the little 'talk' I had with Mary. How strange...

"Hiya! You're the pretty she-cat that was talking with mommy weren't you?"

Annoying little dumb-butts.

"Yes."

"Well, my name's Chester. This here's the small animal town of Lost City. I'm gonna give you a tour!" Chester chirped.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Chester just shouted, "Shops are now... OPEN!"

Creatures began to open their tiny homes and yelled as loud as their tiny voices could go.

"Herbs! Get your herbs!"

"Fresh produce!"

"Healing items! Bandages..."

I skittered out of the way as a mouse came rushing by with a cart of some sort.

"On your left you can see the Animire State Tree. On your right is the Big Apple..."

Oy vey! So many things to see! Wow, the Animire State Tree was extremely tall. The Big Apple was huge! Hey, some fish. Wait, are they talking! Oh, yeah, I understand their language. So I decided to join them. But the fresh-kill I had... was that a problem?

_**Yes.**_

_Who said you could come out? Go back to your room!_

_**Uh... No?**_

_Okay._

Any-a-ways, like I said, it was a problem.

_**But I—**_

_Shut up._

So I set it down. I trotted over to the small pool and stared into it. One of the fish looked up at me. "Hi," it gurgled.

"Uh... hi?"

"Are you Icepool or Iceheart?"

A pause.

"How do you know my names?" I had lowered my voice to a soft whisper.

"Simple. Midnight the badger told me in a dream. Name's Fishbrook. Call me Fish."

Another pause.

"M-Midnight told you? In a dream? Was this like a... prophecy?"

"Sure. What ever you say."

I nodded, then backed slowly away, then quickly vanished through the trees. Crazy fish-thing. I kept padding along the narrow pathway back to our makeshift camp. It was nearly moonrise. Oh, the great and tremendous trouble I'm going to be in. I always get into trouble. All the time. Except when I'm nice. Rarely nice. Wait no, _endangered _nice.

"In a perfect world, I wouldn't be this way."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

I appeared at the entrance of the 'camp' with my fish. I felt an aching in my heart as I realized no one was there. Did they leave me? My eyes scanned the clearing. Nothing. I really didn't want to be cold tonight... Suddenly, though, on pure luck and miracle, Cometfire walked into the clearing. He smiled at me.

Moonclaw loped after him with Crowfeather (I am no longer willing to accept him as my father) at his heels. They all carried enough fresh-kill to keep us going for days. I only had a fish. Great.

Moonclaw dropped his fresh-kill on the ground, beginning a pile. "Hey, Iceheart."

I was startled. He never said "Hey" to me unless it was, "Hey, Uglykit". I answered, "Hey, Moonclaw."

Once we were all settled in, eating our fresh-kill, we discussed where we were going.

"So," Cometfire began, "Firestar says he wants three of us to go on a journey to explore the territory around here."

"Yeah." Moonclaw tore into his kill. "Just to see if there's a suitable home for the Clans."

Crowfeather meowed, "And to see if there are any predators here."

I yawned. Why was I so tired? My paws ached, my stomach felt like it had a hole in it, and my head was throbbing.

"You okay?" Moonclaw asked. Why did he care? I nodded weakly.

"Well, I'm going to bed!" Cometfire announced. He got up and moved to the other side of the clearing.

Crowfeather turned to us again after he was asleep. "It's time I had a talk with you two."

"Talk!" we hissed simultaneously.

"Yes. It is about your heritage."

Moonclaw looked at me. I looked at him. We turned back to Crowfeather. "We are ready," we murmured.

"Okay. You are not just half-Clan. You are... uh... you are all-Clan. That means you have the blood of cats from all the Clans."

I gasped. Moonclaw sighed.

Crowfeather continued, "For ThunderClan it is Feathertail, your mother." Moonclaw stared at him. I nodded. "For ShadowClan, it is me, your father." Moonclaw literally choked on his fresh-kill. "For WindClan and RiverClan it is us again. We were half-Clan."

I leaned into Moonclaw. He leaned back. What was happening with us?

"I... my father was Brokenstar's grandson. I never knew his name. My mother was Ashfoot, the deputy of WindClan..." Crowfeather looked ready to cry as he explained my mother's heritage.

"Feathertail's father was Graystripe. He was and still is the deputy of ThunderClan. I have no idea why Firestar won't give up and move on. Her mother was Silverstream. She... died giving birth to Feathertail and Stormfur, your uncle and your mother."

I blinked. Now I understood _that _part. But how did—

"Feathertail died when she loosened some rocks on a high ledge in the Tribe of Rushing Water's cave, sending the rocks, and herself, down on the lion-cat monster Sharptooth, killing them. She is buried at the base of the waterfall that covered the Tribe's cave."

Yeah, but why do—

"The cats of the Clans hate you, Iceheart, because you are the prophecy that is supposed to save them. They expected a full-Clan cat, not you. Also, you have a special connection with all animals, including the dead. All the cats want to kill you because you can speak with Tigerstar as well. They believe you will become like him."

"I sort of figured I could speak with all other animals when I talked to a squirrel yesterday," I muttered. "But I never knew about the other things..." I closed my eyes, wanting to disappear from the world. Somehow, I felt like a traitor...

"I also need to tell you both that Feathertail visited me in a dream, and told me to find another love: Leafpool, the medicine cat of ThunderClan and Firestar's second daughter," Crowfeather sighed.

"Good luck," Moonclaw mewed.

"Yeah, thank you, good luck, and... I love you," I breathed before falling asleep under the bright lights of StarClan.

"I love you too, my feather."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

**A/N-Told you it would get sad. And this whole entire story will be in Iceheart's POV. You'll find out in the end why. And no more humor, or so I say. If there is, it will be very, very small jokes or something.**

**Iceheart: Why do I have to be hated?**

**Me: I don't know. If it was Moonclaw, it wouldn't fit my plotline.**

**Moonclaw: This chapter was sad. We finally learned of our mother and our heritage.**

**Iceheart: (sniffles, then starts to cry)**

**Moonclaw: What's wrong?**

**Iceheart: I just saw the script! It gets waaay sadder later on!**

**Me: (bawling) I know! Why do I write this! (wails)**

**Moonclaw: (stares) Don't forget to review!**

**A/N-Okay, then. I need at least five reviews for this chapter before I put up another. I have many reasons why I need them. Also, many more plot twists later on! And this story is sort of AU.**

**If you want to know all the pairings in the story, just review or PM me.**

**Here's a poll: Do you want me to put the Clans and cats up in the next chapter? Yes No Maybe**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Thank you to all who reviewed! Packs of cookies for you all!**

**Dewfrost, is this all that I told you? I can't really tell... But, more action scenes! Ha ha!**

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

**Chapter 4: Safe**

We made a lot more progress after that night. I returned to my cold and bitter state, Cometfire was still being dumb, and Moonclaw went back to hating me. My fa—Crowfeather left just at dawn that next morning (after the talk we had).

I was leading the other two toms to the next destination. Which was a horseplace. I hated horses. They had big, clumsy paws that were twice the size of ours. And they were tall! I mean, you could scare off all the prey in the whole entire world! Sure, there was Horsekit at the time. But he was different.

Anyway, we reached our destination in record time: half a day. I stopped. Wait a minute, I thought. This was not a horseplace, it was a field of horses!

A gray one noticed us, jerked her head, and charged. We barely had time to scramble out of the way before her huge paws called hoofs slammed into the ground where we were once standing. The she-horse snorted.

"Whatchya doin' here?" she asked me.

"Uhh... We are traveling to see if any predators live around here..." I stammered meekly.

"Aye! Well yer destination be o'er there, with tha stallions!"

"Sta- what?"

"Stallions! Tha male horses! I be a mare, a gal horse."

Stallions... Mares... "What about your kits?" I mewed.

"Kits? Oh, yes! They be tha foals! Gals are called fillies, while males be called colts!"

I nodded. This was getting WAY too confusing. Slowly, I backed away and raced across the clearing, clouds of dust filling the air with each step I took. Moonclaw and Cometfire were right on my tail. We all weaved through the... herd of horses to get to the other side.

"A river!" Cometfire exclaimed.

"How are we going to get across without falling through the ice?" Moonclaw growled.

Ice? It was the middle of Greenleaf! Well, it was close to the mountains... Oh, this was just PEACHY! A layer of ice covered the entire river... but if _I _fell through, I could just swim the rest of the way...

"I'll see if it's thin," I offered.

"Okay..." Cometfire looked hesitant, but Moonclaw nodded vigorously.

"Here goes nothing!" I muttered. I took one step onto the ice. Another step. A third. A fourth... then...

_CRACK!_

I slipped into the frigid water. My eyes went wide as water soaked into my sleek fur. I tried desperately to claw my way up to the surface, but it suddenly seemed so far away. I twisted in the water. Then something snapped inside me. I remembered Smokepaw.

Water seeped into my mouth and down my throat. I choked. The cold was getting to me. As I sank lower and lower, Moonclaw stepped out onto the ice. Cometfire put out a paw as well. My lungs felt like they were going to burst.

Something touched my pelt. I didn't know if it was a fish or the bottom of the river, because I was slipping into darkness.

I finally let my eyes close. Exhaustion had gotten its way.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

I opened my eyes very slowly. I took a deep, deep breath, trying to calm myself. Ugh... A paw prodded me softly in he side. Moonclaw? No... My vision cleared. Was that... Smokepaw?

"Am I dead!" I screeched, jumping to my paws. I winced.

"Icepool, its okay... You're not dead, you're just visiting StarClan for a while until you wake up," Smokepaw explained.

"Oh."

I relaxed. Just visiting... Icepool was my StarClan name, so that made sense. I looked around the grassy clearing, breathing deeply. When was the last time I was here? Grass felt so good after days of traveling on dirt and the occasional Thunderpath.

"Smokepaw, can I ask you a question?" I meowed, turning to my old friend.

"Sure! Anything you want!" the tom replied.

"Well... Uhh... Are you my guardian angel?"

Pause.

"Yes, well, half of it is me, the other half is Feathertail..."

"Where is she now?"

A second pause.

"She... Uhh... You're waking up!"

"But--"

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

I coughed up a lot of water. My throat burned and my vision was all blurry. At least my hearing was good.

"She's finally awake."

"Thank StarClan she didn't drown!"

"That was so much like what Feathertail did... She's so brave..."

"I think you like her..."

"Shh! I think she can hear you!"

Of course I could. The first one to talk was Cometfire, the second was Moonclaw, and so on. Cometfire likes me? And Moonclaw actually cares? Why do they think what I did was brave and so much like what my mother did?

Wait... where _were _we? Huge willow trees hovered over us. There was a small pond in the middle of the trees. And there was another cat here. Another cat?

"What happened to me?" I slurred. Wow, my voice was really bad.

"You fell through the ice, almost drowned, and then you woke up!" the other cat sighed.

Who was this cat and why did she keep staring at Moonclaw?

"Who are you?"

"Me? Oh, my name is Falcon. Well, my full name is Falcon That Never Stops Flying. I am from the Tribe of Echoing Whispers."

I blinked. I always thought there was only one Tribe. And that was where my mother died. I uncurled like an elder would. My sides heaved as I stood. I grunted loudly. It felt like my lungs had collapsed. Cometfire raced to my side to help.

"Unhh!" I tried to say "No" but that came out.

Falcon and Moonclaw nodded at us, then we moved out with Falcon in the lead. My paws were aching so badly and I wanted to stop there, but Cometfire pushed me on.

"Be strong," he urged. "Be strong for me."

I never thought that he'd say that about me. I looked at him and purred. He rubbed his face against mine. It took until moonrise before we reached the Tribe of Echoing Whispers.

"Here we are!" Falcon announced.

She leaped into a small crevice in a split rock. Moonclaw began to follow, but stopped and turned to me. Cometfire left my side to follow Falcon. Moonclaw stared into my deep blue eyes. His leaf green were so strange to me. We broke our gazes. Moonclaw helped me into the crevice. I gasped.

Falcon was sitting between to other cats, looking proud. The first cat smiled warmly at me. He padded over to where we were standing.

"Hello. My name is Fireteller. I am the leader of this Tribe. What might your names be?" the elderly tom purred.

"My name is Iceheart," I answered. At least I didn't slur.

"Moonclaw," Moonclaw murmured, dipping his head.

Fireteller frowned as another cat loped to his side. "River, what is the matter?"

River looked frantic. "The Tribe of Rushing Water is attacking!" he gasped.

I was startled. Moonclaw glanced at me, his facial expression set in fear. We both turned back to Fireteller. He was ordering five cats, including River, Cometfire, and Falcon, to go fight the other Tribe.

"Fireteller!" I yowled. "We would like to help!"

"Very well," Fireteller sighed. Cometfire looked at us. We hurried over to him. "You are in no condition to fight!" he hissed.

"We are." My voice had lowered.

Moonclaw snorted, then shot after the other four cats. Cometfire nodded, I nodded as well, and we followed as fast as we could.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Blood stained my pelt. I staggered back as another blow came for my head. I launched myself forward, knocking the she-cat off her paws. My claws raked her neck, and blood spurted into my face. The she-cat let out a yowl, letting go of my ears.

I spun around to see Storm clawing his way over to me. I arched my back and hissed at him. He glared at me, baring his fangs.

"So you're Feathertail's kit!" he spat.

I nodded. Somehow, I knew this tom was very over-protective. And I knew he was dangerous. But I still jumped at him. We latched onto each other, and became one rolling, clawing mass of fur.

"Why do you hate me?" I demanded.

"Because you are forbidden! Feathertail should have mated with a RiverClan cat instead of a WindClan cat! That way... that way you would have been safe..." he choked up on the last part.

"Safe?" I echoed softly.

He let go of me, backing off so I could regain my footing. "Yes, safe. You could have been a normal, loved she-cat of RiverClan. But instead, you have the blood of all the Clans. That means... you could die any day."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

**A/N-... Wow... I never thought that I would write such a thing... And this came up to five pages on Open Office...**

**Iceheart: O.O**

**Moonclaw: O.o**

**Cometfire: ...**

**Storm: Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-I'm so surprised at how much feedback I'm getting on this story! And how much feedback I'm getting on my other stories... (glares at reviewers) You all suck! Anyway, back to this story.**

**How many of you liked the last chapter? Judging by the number of reviews, a lot!**

**Chapter 5: Innocence**

I blinked up at my uncle. I could die? My surprise quickly turned to anger. "StarClan would never do that to me!" I yelled. In a split second, I had tackled him to the ground. We rolled around in the snow for a few seconds.

"**_There's a sheer edge here! We'll both die if you continue doing this!_**" my uncle snarled/yelled.

I didn't listen. We fought each other to keep away, or go toward, the edge. A fire was burning inside me, and I intended to do what it said. Crimson blood soaked the ground as we rolled.

_**End it!**_ Fire commanded.

_I will._

Only one thought was running through my head at the time: _Kill, kill, kill._

It came to a skidding halt, though, when we reached the edge. I struggled to stay up on the cliff. Storm kept hanging on to me.

_**Stupid kit! I told you to finish it!**_ Fire shouted.

_I have failed you then._

_**Yes. You have.**_

Fire was angry with me. The earth crumbled beneath us, and we fell. I pulled out of Storm's grasp, yet continued to fall. I twisted in the air. The ground was getting closer... closer... closer...

_**Thud.**_

_**CRACK!**_

Blood pooled around my broken body. I felt its salty taste in my mouth. I spit most of it out. There was only darkness where I was. A couple shadows flitted across the narrow gap. Emotion, feeling, love... they were the only three things that were keeping me going.

I forced myself to my paws. I would fulfill my true destiny. A bright light stood in my path. I recognized that light.

"Mother..." I breathed. "This is death. I'm gone. I know it."

My mother gave me a sad smile as she walked over to me. "Death is not the beginning of the end. Death's a return to yourself. The return to innocence. Those three things that keep you going are a part of you. Never be afraid to be weak. Don't be proud to be strong. Just look into your heart, just follow your own way. Believe in destiny."

She licked my ear. Her eyes stared into mine.

"Goodbye, my daughter..." she murmured one last time.

"No, wait. One more question."

Feathertail turned and looked at me.

"Who is my true guardian angel?"

My mother smiled again. "I am..."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Reality came crashing down on me. But I felt no pain. The only thing that mattered was that I had survived. So did Storm. That was the way I wanted to be. I never wanted for us to end. A wave of emotion hit me. Cometfire. I realized we needed each other.

That was it.

My innocence was with him. We needed each other. That I knew would never end. I loved him. He loved me back.

That was all I needed.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

There was no blood on us. There were no broken bones in our body. Some would say that it was a miracle. Others would say it was emotion, feeling, and love that kept us going. I would agree with that. Mostly the love part.

The love for Cometfire. The love for my father. The love for Suntail.The love for Hawkfrost. The love for Moonclaw. The love for my mother. The love for the kits I wanted. The love for the Clans. The love for Storm. The love to keep on going. The love to become leader. The love to fulfill my destiny.

My destiny.

I didn't care if I was weak. I didn't care if I was afraid. I didn't care if I was strong. I didn't care if I was proud. I never wanted to give up.

"Iceheart!"

I looked up. Cometfire, Moonclaw, and Fireteller were racing over to me. I smiled at them. I hadn't smiled since I was a kit. I was finally returning to my innocence.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" I laughed as Cometfire stared at me with wide eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing you would understand." I curled up in a corner and fell asleep, actually ready for the darkness to come to me.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

I opened my eyes. Blinking sleep away, I stood up to stretch. I ended up sceatching Moonclaw's face. Cometfire chuckled. I smiled. Moonclaw growled something illegible.

"Good job," Cometfire purred.

"Thanks," I purred back.

He licked my ear. I closed my eyes and leaned into him. Moonclaw gave us a disgusted look and gagged. I guessed he was just jealous ofnot having a mate yet. Falcon looked like she didn't have a mate either.

"I thought you were with Falcon," I teased.

"Shut up!" he spat.

I giggled. Cometfire hinted to me that we should go somewhere. I agreed. Moonclaw stared at us strangely. We smiled at him and padded off somewhere to do something-you-are-glad-not-to-know.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

I watched the two toms wrestle on the ground. I had just told Moonclaw that I would be having Cometfire's kits. He had gotten pretty angry, attacked poor Cometfire, and had brought Falcon along with us just to prove he loved her. That's what I said. He said he brought he along to help us on our journey. I had asked her why the two Tribes were fighting.

"We killed Brook Where Small Fish Swim. They wanted revenge. Especially that newcomer Storm," she had explained.

"Oh..."

We seperated. I went to help Cometfire to his paws. He gasped gratefully, holding his ears.

"Moonclaw, you hurt him!" I cried, pretending to be saddened.

"Sorry, Ice. But you're my sister. I can't _not _protect you," Moonclaw muttered.

I narrowed my eyes. "I hate it when you call me Ice."

"It's a good nickname!" Falcon put in.

"Yeah, let's go by the first part of our names!" Cometfire agreed.

There was a short pause.

"Fine," I announced. I leaped onto a nearby rock and addressed them like a leader would."Moonclaw, you will be called Moon. Cometfire, your name will be Comet. I will be called Ice. And Falcon... well, you were born with that name, so I don't need to change it."

They all nodded their heads.

I jumped down from the rock. Realizing that no one had objected when I had addressed them, I felt proud of myself. Maybe I would be a leader after all.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

**A/N-How was that? Well, my computer was being stupid and if there are any mistakes I made, please tell me. For any of you who liked my story To Live On, I am sorry. It will be deleted along with its sequel. That was very businesslike! Cool!**

**Moonclaw: I do not like Falcon!**

**Me: Oh, really?**

**Moonclaw: ... Okay I like her...**


	6. Chapter 6 & 7

**A/N-Sorry for not updating in like, forever. But my computer broke and I have been using my brother's. And things are happening at home lately... Enough about me! Thank you to all the reviewers! Especially Dewfrost!**

**I'm giving out Crowfeather pillows, Iceheart/pool pillows, and all the other characters pillows!**

**Chapter 6: Dream**

Falcon and I sighed as we stared at our bellies. The kits kicked me again. I sighed.

"I can already tell that these are going to be wild," I muttered.

"Indeed," Falcon agreed, beginning to lick herself.

I sighed and lay down. My eyes drooped. The sun seemed to fade even faster as I tried to fall asleep without the kits kicking me again.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

Slowly I opened my eyes. The moon shone brightly in the midnight sky as I hauled myself to my paws. No stars tonight, I commented to myself. I wondered if StarClan had abandoned us.

"No, they'd never do such a thing!" I muttered.

As I stumbled halfway across the clearing, an owl swooped down and landed beside me. I jumped back in fear.

"Don't worry, child. All is well! How have yoo been since young Swiftpaw spoke to yoo?" it hooted.

"Swiftpaw? Don't you mean Smokepaw?" I asked, bewildered.

"No, Swiftpaw!"

Who was Swiftpaw? Was he another cat in StarClan?

"Oi! Again with the pondering? Swiftpaw is the young tom who saved his Clan from the frightening dogs that attacked the ThunderClan one or twoo years ago."

"Uh..."

"He has not spoken? Well, I shall doo something about that!"

The strange owl flew off. I sat down, licked myself, stared after it, and snorted. Well, what a peachy night! First, I wake up, talk to an owl, and then find out that I'm going mental!

Owl flew back. "Well, he will be here in moment. He wants to tell yoo about the second half of yoor her it age." Oh, great, he can't talk well. Peachy.

"Blink, you dumb bird! Why did you fly off like that? I could have gotten lost!" The voice of a young tom drifted to my ears. "You know, I'm still not a warrior! I died before I freaking got my warrior name!" The tom appeared out of the thick bushes that surrounded us. He had a black and white pelt, and he had a temper.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" I screeched. As you can see, I was surprised _and _freaked out.

"The name's Swiftpaw. This owl here is Blink."

I paused. Where was this getting me anyway?

"Why are you here?" I asked, curling my tail around my paws.

"Well, I'm here to talk to you about the other half of your heritage," he explained as he curled his tail around his paws as well.

Copycat.

"Start, please! I don't have all night!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! Can't a tom get settled in?"

"You're dead!"

He mumbled something I couldn't catch. But it sounded like, "She-cats." He straightened. "Ahem. You know Crowfeather's father was Brokenstar's grandson?"

I nodded.

"Well, it turns out that uh... his grandson was um..."

"Go on."

"Scourge of BloodClan."

Silence. More silence. Long pause. Bird. Getting off-track here.

"Scourge?"

He nodded.

"Of BloodClan?"

He nodded again.

I thought I was going to faint. "I can't even look at you anymore!" I breathed, jerking my head away from his face. Drama was fun. But, the tom apparently took this seriously.

"Okay, then I'll leave," he meowed.

"No wait! Who is my-Crowfeather's-brother?"

Swiftpaw paused. "Smokepaw of ShadowClan."

I gasped dramatically. "The one that died!"

"You bet. And tell Firestar that it wasn't his fault that I died. And tell Brightheart that I always loved her. And tell Longtail that he was the best mentor ever."

Now I did faint. Just before I did, Blink laughed at me like Hawkfrost would when I did something wrong.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

I jolted awake, panting. Falcon was staring at me strangely, like something was wrong with me or I was an enemy. Hey, that ryhmed!

"What's wrong?" I gasped.

"You've been mewling in your sleep," Falcon muttered.

"Oh..."

I uncurled slowly. My belly hurt really bad. Falcon shrugged and lay back down. I got up, padded over to Comet, and nuzzled him.

"What? What's going on?" he mumbled.

"Get up, furball! What do you think you are? A hedgehog?" I hissed, trying not to wake Moon.

Comet snapped awake when he heard my voice. I knew what would happen next. "You're the most beautiful she-cat I've ever seen. You have the most beautiful blue eyes and your voices floats on the wind like a bird does when it flies. Our kits will be just as beautiful as you and they'll be so cute."

"Oh, stop it, Comet! You're embarrassing me!"

He smiled at me. Our tails intertwined. We padded off together into the forest to talk.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

A soft rustling noise woke us. Comet stood first. I had a little trouble standing. Comet helped me up.

Moon poked his head out and grumbled, "We need to move quickly!"

"Fine! Just... let... me... get... situated!" I grunted.

Moon sighed exasperatedly. We slowly (because of me) made our way back to the camp. Falcon was up. She smiled at us. I smilde back and nudged Comet to do the same. He did after a little encouragement. We all yawned, then set off.

"Ow! Stop that!" I yowled.

"I didn't do anything!" Comet insisted.

"The kits, dumb-butt!"

"Oh."

We continued in silence. My eyes began to close. Comet had to shoulder me to keep going.

_Love..._

I licked his ear. He rasped his tongue over my pelt. Falcon and Moon nuzzled each other.

_Emotion..._

I sighed deeply when we crossed a river. The kits were acting up again. I hoped that when I gave birth to them that I lived through it.

_Feeling..._

Our paws ached as we padded across Thunderpath after Thunderpath. My paws dragged the ground and kept catching rocks and pebbles, making me stumble a bit.

_Emotion..._

Tears pricked my eyes when we came upon a tiny kit. Its pelt was unkempt and dull. Its eyes were wide with fear. It was scrawny and you could see its ribs. I picked it up and carried it.

_Don't be afraid to be weak..._

The kit was deadweight when we reached a sandy hollow. We were all weak and tired. Moon's stomach growled.

_Don't be proud to be strong..._

Comet went hunting and brought back some mice, a starling, and a small fish. He offered the fish to me, but I gave it to the kit and took a mouse instead.

_Just look into your heart, my friend..._

The kit curled up close to my body for warmth. I groomed its tiny, ragged body.

_And it'll be the return to yourself..._

I realized that it was probably the age of an apprentice. It needed more food than a fish. We all needed more food. But there was barely any left.

_The return to innocence._

I was extremely sleepy by the time the moon rose into the sky. The stars shone brightly that night. I smiled and closed my eyes, draping my tail across the kit's back. It was innocent then, but it would be a strong warrior one day. I hoped.

I lay my head down. Exhaustion would have its way again. And I was ready for the sweet darkness. Warmth flowed through me as I thought of my kits. I purred. The wind whispered through the trees.

_"Keep going. You're almost there."_

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

**A/N-That was almost like spiritual or something. I only have a few more chapters to go before this book is finished! But reviews are greatly appreciated. Remember, pillows!**


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N-This is killing me. For the last time, all prophecies are revealed in THIS CHAPTER. So just… calm, peace, shut up. Okay? Okay. Also, if you are reading this story, review.**

**Iceheart: You have no idea what you're doing, are you?**

**Me: Nope!**

**Iceheart: Good job. Dani, you're an idiot.**

**Me: SHHH! Never say my real name, okay? So just—**

**Iceheart: Blah, blah, blah! Get ON with the d--- story!**

**Me: Hey, that is illegal! Cats are NOT allowed to say that word! Grr… On with the story!**

**Chapter 8: Why**

The crickets chirped quietly. The tiny kit curled up farther. I opened my eyes when I heard a noise.

"You think she'll be the right mother?"

"Of course, Roguefeather."

I never heard the muffled reply. There was a shuffle of paws and then the sounds faded away. I shrugged. Comet shifted beside me. The kit squeaked slightly in its sleep. I purred at their similar actions. They looked nothing alike, yet they had the same heart.

"Nyghhna!" Comet mumbled in his sleep, pawing at the air.

I sighed deeply. I licked him. He jumped and his eyes snapped open. We stared at each other for a long time. He seemed to know what I meant. We got up and padded away again.

"So... you know... about this journey..." Comet began.

"Yeah... and about the uh... the kits..." I added softly.

There was a bit of silence.

"StarClan lied."

Comet seemed stunned to hear me say that. "Wh... What?"

"StarClan lied about me being 'the cat'. The warrior code is nothing to us anymore. They hate us; they _left _us."

"No they didn't! They never lie! They never lied about you being 'the cat', they never lied about the warrior code, they _never ever _lied to us at all!"

"How do you know? You're not Karakisha!"

"Karakisha was a traitor!"

"Not to everyone; just to ShadowClan. And now he's part of the hiarchy of StarClan! You're just jealous because you're not ever going to StarClan! You have always been pathetic!"

"Well, if you're going to act this way, then... then I'll leave! The journey is over! You will tell the leaders what happened, okay? That you got angry for no d--- reason!No one is getting in your path to return to StarClan!"

I was completely silent. Path to StarClan?

"That's right! You died when you fell! You're still dead! All you have to do is get to the Moonstone and say 'bye-bye' to us!" Comet roared.

Regret for what I said filled my heart. I opened my mouth to say something, but Comet turned away and stalked off.

_It's 3 AM..._

I returned to camp with tears in my eyes. Comet was already there. He looked sad as well. But he was looking at the sky when I came back, not bothering to talk to me.

_And I finally say..._

I lay down just as he began padding over to me.

_I'm sorry..._

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"For what?" I whispered, turning my head away.

_For acting that way..._

"For saying what I said."

_I didn't really mean to make you cry..._

Tears spilled down my furry cheeks as he smoothed my fur on my shoulders. I jerked away, disturbing the kit.

_Oh baby, sometimes I wonder why  
Does it always have to come down to you leaving..._

My paws were hitting the ground so hard they left bloody pawprints on the hard, rocky ground.

_Before I'll say I love you..._

Choked, raspy sobs escaped my throat and filled the midnight air. My heart was pounding in my chest. I never stopped.

_And why do I always use the words that cut the deepest..._

Echoes of those words were extremely loud. The ringing of his voice never left my head even when I said "Go away!"

_When I know how much it hurts you..._

I coughed and wheezed when I stopped. The world was blurry. I stumbled along, swinging my head to see my surroundings; to find a good shelter.

_Oh baby, why do I do that to you..._

I saw a hollowed-out cave in a huge rock. I climbed in just as it began to rain.

_I know I'd never let you walk away..._

I curled up in some moss. Stale scents of creatures hung in the air.

_So why do I push you 'til you break..._

I broke down. I put both paws over my eyes to try to stop the pain in my face. My sides heaved from running.

_And why are you always on the verge of good-bye..._

I'd have to leave them. That was my only choice at the time. I'd just say good-bye and leave. But it looked like I had already done all that.

_Before I'll show you how I really feel inside..._

I wondered what would have happened if I had stayed there... with Comet... and Moon... and Falcon... and that kit...

_Why does it always have to come down to you leaving..._

I felt like screaming at nothing. Yet I did nothing but sit in my own sorrows.

_Before I'll say I love you..._

The rain kept coming down. It was dark outside. Maybe StarClan _did _leave...

_And why do I always use the words that cut the deepest..._

Or maybe it was just my inner Scourge keeping me from believing in StarClan.

_When I know how much it hurts you..._

I stopped crying and sniffled.

_When I know how much it hurts you..._

The rain eased a bit. I could still hear faint thunder in the distance.

_Oh baby, why do I do that to you..._

I slowly raised myself to my paws, cautiously peering outside. No.

_Why do I do that to you?_

No! No! NO! I started to mentally scream. I didn't want to go! I wanted them to go away! It wasn't time yet!

_Why do I always use the words that cut the deepest..._

"Leave me alone! Why can't you understand I need to stay!"

_When I know how much it hurts you..._

"You belong with us! You belong with us!" The chanting whispers chilled me to the bone.

_Oh baby, why..._

Blood red with a black aura. Just go away...

_Do I do that to you?_

"WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes. The rain had stopped. Those evil things were finally gone. I was okay. I was with my true love.

"Comet, I'm so sorry!" I wailed.

"No, _I'm_ sorry," he mewed. "I never meant to say those things. I never meant to scare you. I never meant to make you run away..." The list went on and on.

I froze. Forgivness. That was it. "_Chaos will reign, but forgivness will rule. Ice will always burn, yet it will never melt._"

Comet pricked his ears. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that no matter what, StarClan is always there, and that even if you give up, you will never lose," I murmured.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

**A/N-For those of you who have reached this point, I would love a review. Anonymous reviwers are welcome and so are flames.**

**Ice: So... what's been going on Miss Danielle Ann Priest? Can I call you Dani?**

**Me: Yes, you can call me Dani. Well, my first older brother is fighting in the war and he was wounded a couple of days ago.**

**Ice: I see. Dani, can you tell the readers what will happen in the next chapter?**

**Me: ... Only if you give me sugar cubes...**

**Ice: Fine! Here, take them!**

**Next Chapter Overview:**

**The cats find a strange cave. A rock is inside it... and it glows...**


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N-Sorry for not updating! I was on a vacation and we had no internet! GRR! Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers and a special thanks to Sunfrost, Dewfrost, and Dewflower. 49 reviews is great! And amazing!**

**If there has been any confusion, have no fear! This story takes place WITH Larchkit and Birchkit alive. (they're mentioned in the first chapter with their warrior names) And in chapter six, chapter seven begins at the paragraph before the word Love.**

**Iceheart: I uh... well...**

**Me: What?**

**Iceheart: This chapter has sad flashbacks in it.**

**Me: ... It does... Wow...**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 9: Memories**

FLASHBACK!

_Birchpaw, Hollypaw, and Larchpaw (and me!) were out with our mentors. We were to hunt for anything. We were desperate at this time since Ferncloud was extremely sick with greencough. If she got blackcough, it would be over._

_Larchpaw tackled me into the ground. "Ha! I knew you were weak!"_

_"I am not!" I squeaked, pushing him off._

_"Larchpaw! Icepaw! Stop playing around and get up here!"Ashfur, Hollypaw's mentor, snapped._

_I groaned. Sometimes mentors could be so pushy._

_Whitefrost stopped. Spiderleg had to skid to a stop to keep from ramming into her. "What is it?" he whispered._

_Whitefrost parted her jaws to scent the air. She closed them. "I can't place it. Ashfur, Mistyfoot? What is that smell?"_

_Mistyfoot, my mentor, stepped forward to do whatever Whitefrost did. She leaped back and hissed. "DOGS!"_

_We all arched our backs. Ashfur crept to Mistyfoot's side. Their pelts breifly touched before they both spun around to us._

_"Run! Run quick!" they yowled._

_I was very scared. I didn't move. Neither did the other apprentices. Spiderleg and Whitefrost grabbed Larchpaw and Birchpaw roughly. They sped off with them in their jaws. Ashfur snarled something at us before spinning back around. He flung himself at a huge... thing. It was black and brown and it was bigger than any of us put together._

_"Icepaw! GO!"_

_"Hollypaw run for your life!"_

_One of the things turned to look at us. I whimpered slightly. Hollypaw stayed completely still. Her eyes were wide with fear. The thing leaped at us, snatching Hollypaw off the ground and flinging her from side to side. Blood spattered the ground. When it reached me, I ran._

_I ran at the speed of light. I ran with StarClan. I ran for my Clan. Sharp rocks peirced all my pad, but I kept on. I gasped for air when I reached some boulders. I could still hear the things fighting with my friends. No, not my friends. My Clanmates' friends. Only Hollypaw was my friend._

_A loud, piercing screech cut through the air. I slammed into one of the boulders. My head throbbed as I looked up. Blood was blurring my vision and black surrounded it. I couldn't breathe._

_"Icepaw..."a voice rasped. "Icepaw. Icepaw!" Coughs and sputters interrupted the voice._

_"Mistyfoot? Is that you?" I whimpered._

_"No. They're dead. It's Hollypaw."_

_I spun around. Hollypaw was alive! Tears of joy quickly turned to tears of pain, misery; Hollypaw was standing in her own blood, shaking from the pain that engulfed her._

_"Please, Icepaw. Run. Run before the dogs come back for you. For me." She coughed again. "Redstorm? I know,Redstorm. I'm coming Redstorm." __She stumbled to the side. The light was beginning to leave her eyes. She closed them while murmuring, "I love you too, Redstorm."_

_"NO! NO, PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE!" I sobbed. She was my only friend! I crumpled to the ground. Darkness took over, leaving me to lay in my own blood._

_END FLASHBACK!_

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

I jolted awake. The nightmare still haunted me. The tiny kit nuzzled closer to me. I sighed. Tears pricked my eyes as I remembered something else.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

ANOTHER FLASHBACK!

_When I opened my eyes, a shadow was hovering over me. I wanted to just die it hurt so much to move. I then realized it was Leafpool, the new medicine cat of ThunderClan. She pressed something against the cut on my head. It stung so badly I screeched and wrihed._

_"It's okay, Icepaw. Calm down," Leafpool soothed. "You were having a nightmare earlier. And when you woke up you were hallucinating."_

_Halluci-whating? I tried to speak but all that came out was a squeak._

_"That dog severed your jugular pretty badly. It's a shame that Ashfur, Mistyfoot and Hollypaw didn't make it. They were wonderful fighters."_

_I blinked hard. A dog attacked me?I woke up? Ashfur, Mistyfoot and Hollypaw were dead? What about the other four? How come I remembered nothing?_

_As if reading my thoughts, Leafpool meowed, "But ti's great that Spiderleg, Whitefrost, Larchpaw and Birchpaw made it."_

_The young medicine cat rambled on and on about how great a pair Spiderleg and Whitefrost were. She even said that Birchpaw and I would be great together. As if **we **would get together. I tried my best to say "I hate Birchpaw" but it sounded more like "I like Larchpaw". That was worse than his brother and me._

_I heard sniffling from outside. I sullen Cometpaw limped in. He was covered in mud and he was crying. He mumbled something to Leafpool before choking and breaking down._

_"Here, take these." Leafpool pushed a pile of herbs, berries, and roots toward him._

_"Thanks, Leafpool," Cometpaw whispered._

_As he walked out, a thunderclap broke the silence. We all jumped._

_Leafpool purred, "Isn't that nice?"_

_Cometpaw and I nodded. What could we say? I was most likely speech-impaired, and he was extremely saddened that his friend had died. Even after this accident, I still despised him. Want to know why? Well..._

_When we were kits my "mother" explained to me that his father was Tigerstar's son. And that his grandfather was a kittypet. By the way, my "mother" was named Dewfrost. _**(A/N: Sorry Dewfrost! I had to do it!) **_She was the most moody she-cat you have ever seen. She was a silver-and-gray queen whose mother was Leopardstar. I knew why she was so moody._

_I tried to get up, but only fell back down._

_"You need to rest, Icepaw. Your warrior ceremony is in a few hours."_

_That was all I heard before I fell asleep._

_END ANOTHER FLASHBACK!_

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

We had been traveling a long time. The kit was huddled close to me. Rain was pouring down on us, making us sneeze or cough occasionally. Falcon was being helped along by Moon. Comet was helping me and the kit.

"Hey, there's a cave up here. Maybe we can use it for shelter," Comet suggested.

"Yeah," agreed Moon. "We are all cold and tired."

I nodded. Falcon mewed her agreement. The kit just shivered.

"C'mon." Comet led the way into the cave. It was pitch black, so we couldn't see each other. I kept the kit close to me. Suddenly, Comet stopped, making me accidentally fall into him. "This is far enough," he announced.

We curled up beside each other in this order: Comet against me, me against the kit, the kit against Falcon, Falcon against Moon. I felt something cold against my nose, yet it wasn't Comet's or the kit's fur. Moonlight spilled into the cave from a hole in the ceiling. The thing in front of me lit up at the silver light. It was a rock.

I leaped backwards, slamming into the wall behind me. Comet jerked back, his forepaw extended as if trying to touch it. Moon and Falcon hissed at it. The kit stared at it.

"What the...!" I started.

"Holy heck!" Comet spat.

The rock shone brightly in the small cave. When I looked down at myself, I realized my pelt had turned to a bluish-silver color. The color of my great-great grandmother.

Aspenfire.

Then, as if out of nowhere, a scene formed in the rock. It had Hawkfrost in it. And Leopardstar. And Heavystep, the deputy of my Clan. Hawkfrost stood up on his hind legs and brought down his paws on Heavystep's head. Heavystep fell to the ground, dead.

"No! NO!" I shouted.

Leopardstar darted forward, trying to attack Hawkfrost, but Hawkfrost was too fast. He grabbed Leopardstar's throat and tore into it with his long claws.

"Leopardstar..." I choked.

The scene changed. Hawkfrost was surrounded by my Clanmates. He was holdinghis head up high, as if in triumph. His best friend (and mate) Swallowtail padded forward. It was like I was there because I heard every word she said.

"Congratulations, Hawkstar. Would you like to come see our kits?"

The world seemed to crumble. Hawkfrost became leader of RiverClan? But he was unfit to be leader!

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK!

_Hawkpaw and I trotted along the riverbank. His paws kept catching mine, making me stumble. It was a few moons after my accident. He blamed me for Mistyfoot's death._

_"Stupid mongrel!" I snarled at him._

_"Uglyface!" he spat. "You are worthless! You are weak! When I become leader, I'll make sure I get rid of you!"_

_"Shut up, Traitorheart!"_

_He glowered at me. He pushed me into the frigid river. Water immediately filled my mouth and went down my throat. It burned badly. Hawkpaw merely watched me drown. He reached down, picking me out of the water._

_"I saved her, Blackclaw!" he yowled. His mentor, Blackclaw, loped over to us._

_"Good job, Hawkpaw," he praised._

_As we walked back to camp, only I knew what really happened at the river._

END OF YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK!

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

We all raced along the Thunderpath. I was carrying the kit in my jaws. We had to get back to the Clans as soon as possible to save them. Our mission to find territory was accomplished. Our mission to tell the Clans was still going on. My mission to save the Clans was not going to be over for a long while.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

**A/N-How is it? Good? Bad? Flammable? Reviewable?**

**Ice: Flammable!**

**Me: I didn't ask you!**

**Ice: You didn't say.**

**Me: Gbbah!**

**Ice: Don't forget to review! The Clans are counting on reviews!**


	9. Chapter 10

**A/N-So many reviews! It's so overwhelming! And I have something to say to a certain reviewer.**

**Dreamflame: Well guess what! I'm the author! Not you! If you want to write a story on here, do it! Just don't think that you're superior or that you're freaking ruler of the world! If you want to flame this story, fine, go ahead. But if I see another flame like last time, it's game over for this story!**

**Ice: Feel better?**

**Me: Much! Ugh! I can't believe that crazy... RRGH!**

**Ice: On to the story while I calm her down.**

**Chapter 10: Distance Between Us**

My heart was pounding in my chest. I thought it was just going to pop out then and there. Blood pounded in my ears as we weaved through alleyways, Twoleg paws, and monsters.

"--need to stop--"

"--weaker than ever--"

"--not going to make it!"

The words were jumbled up in my head. I felt as if I were fading into another world. I could hear the others' shouts and yowls, but I couldn't see them. It was like they weren't real. Everything was red, gold, blue, green, yellow, or pink. Suddenly, my right forepaw got stuck in a hole, so I tripped and fell on my face. I gasped.

"Ice!"

"Look out!"

"A monster!"

Sure enough, a loud rumbling noise kept getting closer to me. The ground shook as it neared. I struggled to get to my paws. Searing heat shot through my paws. The Thunderpath was extremely hot. The last thing I heard before passing out was a screech from Comet:

"StarClan never lied!"

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

I woke up in a glade. Four oak trees surrounded me. The grass under my paw pads felt soft and comforting. Dew soaked into mypelt. Was this StarClan? Or was it home?

"Hello."

I nearly jumped out of my fur! I swung my head around. What greeted me wasn't surprising. A cat. But this cat was different. She had a pale ginger pelt, bright green eyes, a small ThunderClan build... Sandstorm? No, she was dead. That meant--

"You're not dead, Icepool. You have been sent here to talk to me."

Oh. That explains it. But why did I hurt so much in my side?

"Back in homeworld, you were hit by a monster. See?" Sandstorm padded over to a small pond. She looked into it. "You can see what goes on in homeworld by looking into streams, rivers, ponds, and lakes. You have the ability to know what the other cats of the Clans are doing," she explained, wrapping her tail around her paws.

"I see Hawkfrost," I muttered.

"Hawk_star_," Sandstorm corrected.

"Oh, so he _did _get his leader name." I paused. "By the way, at the Moonstone, my pelt looked like my ancestor Aspenfire. How is that?"

"Aspenfire, as you know, is part of the hierarchy of StarClan. She controls the seasons." Sandstorm yawned widely. "I need to tell you about your father, mother, and grandmother."

I stared at the old she-cat. She stared at me, then began.

"Crowfeather and Feathertail went on a mission to save the Clans from destruction. Crowfeather was Crowpaw at the time. During the journey to the Tribe cats' cave, they... mated. When they got to the cave, Feathertail had her kits. You, Moonclaw, Suntail, and..." Sandstorm stopped mid-sentence.

"What? Who?" I mewed.

"Another kit. His name was Lionkit. But... he died a day after he was born."

I hung my head. "Oh," I murmured.

"Before then," the ginger she-cat went on, "they had another two kits."

My head snapped up. Before?

"But they joined a band of lone cats at a very young age."

I lowered my head again. "What are they're names now?"

"Lakota and Destiny. They live with a band of cats named Lone Wolf," she meowed.

I had heard of those cats before. They were suspected to be allied with BloodClan or something like that.

"Silverstream, on the other hand, was Graystripe's mate. I think you know of him. Silverstream had three kits instead of two. The other kit was taken to ThunderClan to live. Her name is Ferncloud now."

"F-Ferncloud?" I stuttered. "But--but why did she get to become an apprentice before my mother and uncle?"

"She became an apprentice before because a queen said she was her other kit," Sandstorm hissed, her back arching. "Brindleface betrayed us that day!"

"How was I supposed to react!"a voice spat from behind me."Goldenflower took in those othertwo RiverClan kits! I lost one earlierand took in the third!"

Sandstorm launched herself past me, letting out a furious battle screech. "Shut your mouth, you traitor! You could have killed the weakling while you had the chance!"

The other she-cat snarled, "You saw how heart-broken Graystripe was! I couldn't do what Bluestar did!"

I flung myself at the two. "Just stop it!" I yowled. They obliged reluctantly. "I want to go back to this homeworld! I want all this to just stop!"

The tabby, the one called Brindleface, put one paw forward. "Listen, you, stay out of this. I'll send you back as long as you promise to never, ever go near my Ferncloud ever. Ashfur and I have already suffered enough."

"Just send me home!"

Brindleface glanced at Sandstorm before sighing. She stepped toward me, trying not to get in my way since I was shaking in anger, then pushed me back into the pond. I saw a bright white flash before waking up in 'homeworld'.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

"Yippee," Moon growled.

"Shut up!" Comet spat.

"She is your sister," Falcon agreed.

I blinked hard. What had just happened? It was like I was dead, but I was still alive. Wait... NOW I remember! I passed out and went to StarClan and I just forgot again... Brindleface! Unfortunately, I said that _out loud_, and now everyone was staring at me strangely... including the kit... Cool.

"Um... are you okay?" Comet meowed very slowly.

"Never been better!" I squeaked.

I tried my best to smile, but I ended up frowning. They were trying to keep a straight face, but I knew they were laughing inside. At me. At my stupidity. Yep. My ears pricked up. I knew we had to get going. Time was running out.

"C'mon, guys! We need to get moving right now!" I hissed.

Everyone turned serious. Comet padded over beside me. Falcon picked up the kit, who had fallen asleep in record time, while Moon took up the back of the group to protect us. I felt weird. Why was I being so like a leader just then? I shrugged and raced down the path.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

After about another twomoons, we had changed. Moon was Moonclaw, Comet was Cometfire, Falcon was Aquadream, and the kit, who was now the age of an apprentice, was named Waterpaw. I had named her after my friend who had died just before we left the Clans. Moon was the only one of us that had decided not to go back to WindClan. He wanted to live in RiverClan.

"B-b-but why? I mean, the others would kill you! Especially Mooncloud! You know darn well she hates your guts!" I yowled desperately.

"Well, Aquadream and Waterpaw are joining RiverClan! And Aquadream is carrying my kits!" Moonclaw protested.

"Calm down! The Clans are only a day away!" Cometfire shouted at us. We calmed down.

Waterpaw trotted up beside me. In her mouth she held a starling. She dropped it beside my paws. "Iceheart, do you think this...RiverClan will like me at all?" she asked.

"Of course!" I was trying my best to be helpful. The young apprentice was very nervous. Hawkstar was more of a threat now than ever. "Everyone will love you!"

Waterpaw smiled gratefully, then padded away to wake Falcon.

I turned back to Cometfire and Moonclaw, smile gone. "We need to get back tomorrow."

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

All we heard was the sound of our paws hitting the ground. I glanced at the lake beside me. A silver streak among bluish-black water. I whipped my head away. I never, ever wanted to see my image in water again. I never wanted to see my image again, period.

"Almost there!" Cometfire meowed.

I kept on. My vision was all blurry because I was running so fast. I could see shapes up ahead. Cats. Clanmates. RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and... was that ThunderClan?

"I see them!" I called back.

"Good! Keep going!"

Almost there... just a bit farther... I suddenly skidded to a halt. Something, or rather, some_one, _stood in my path.

Hawkstar.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O_**

**The End?**

**A/N-Wow... How was it?**

**Iceheart: O.O  
****Moonclaw: O.o  
****Aquadream: O.  
Waterpaw: .  
Cometfire: ...**

**Me: Five reviews! At least five reviews! Don't forget!**


	10. Chapter 11

**A/N-here you go, not the last chapter!**

**Dedicated to: Longtail's Loyalty, Krissy25, Charlow, Dewfrost, Riverheart, Safaricat Dawnheart, Dreamflame, and Dewflower.**

**Dewflower: Thanks for the tips!**

**Chapter 11: The Battle**

The blood roared in my ears.

"Well, well, well, long time, no see, Icy," Hawkstar purred.

"Likewise," I purred back, keeping a straight face.

His blue eyes stared into mine. It was so quiet that I could hear both our hearts racing. Every time we puffed out a breath into the leaf-bare air, we could see it. Actually, we could also _feel _it. The air was thick with tension. Finally, Hawkstar said something.

"You know?"

"Of course, Hawky."

"Then leave."

"Never."

Hawkstar growled and swung around to the Clans. "Well! What is wrong with you! Attack them!" He backed away from us.

I gasped as BloodClan warriors, rogues, and a mixture of forest Clan warriors poured out of the hollow. Then I noticed Mooncloud, Dewflower, Dewfrost, and a few other familiar warriors joining us. Waterpaw padded to my side.

"Iceheart, how will we win this?" she murmured.

"We fight," I answered simply. I closed my eyes. _StarClan, _I thought, _please be with us. I take back every bad thing I ever said, done, or will do. Mistyfoot, you always told me to follow my heart, so that's what I'm doing. _My eyes snapped open. "Fight for your Clan!"

Both sides flung themselves into battle. Hawkstar was nowhere to be seen. But now, that didn't matter. What mattered was RiverClan's survival. What mattered was _our _survival. I heard yells from Clan mates, yells that were filled with doubt.

"—can't win - "

"—won't live - "

I clawed the warrior in front of me. He tried to screech, but he was silent. He whipped around and ran. I looked around for someone. He knew me, I knew him. We both wanted to finish what had been started.

"YOU!"

I turned. Ivoryclaw stood in front of me. A long scar stretched across his face. Probably from a former fight with someone.

"So... long time no see, eh?" I meowed coolly.

"Shut up! Fight me!" he growled.

"Um... don't think so."

"WHAT!"

"That's right. _You _fight _me_."

He looked utterly confused. I just sat down and waited. He snarled, ears pinned against his head. I just looked at him. Ivoryclaw glared at me.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Fight me."

Ivoryclaw straightened. He sat down, pricking his ears at me while other cats fought around us. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "I won't fight the one who has taken good care of my daughter."

Stunned, I took a step back. "Who?"

He opened one eye, then closed it. "The one you call Waterpaw is my daughter. Do you remember Roguefeather?"

"Y-yes."

"She is my mate."

But Roguefeather was a former ThunderClan cat. Ivoryclaw was a ShadowClan... And then that Brambleclaw drove them out. It was also believed that they had acquainted themselves with Goldenfur, an elderly she-cat who had been driven off when she was young because she had killed two kits.

"Well—well—well why did Waterpaw look so ill when I found her?" I asked.

"That's why we gave her to you! So you could take her back with you to RiverClan!" he meowed.

"B-but I don't think - "

He cut me off. "I won't fight you anymore. Just please take her."

I hesitated, but then I nodded. Ivoryclaw thanked me. He dashed off somewhere to find Roguefeather. I turned to fight someone. I recognized Blackclaw fighting Moonclaw. He wouldn't need my help. I swung around when I felt something touch my back.

Ferncloud.

I tried to talk to her, but she pinned me to the ground.

"Ferncloud, listen!"

"Enemy! Traitor!" she yowled.

"No, I didn't - "

"You killed him! You let him die!"

"Wait, please - "

"He was my brother! How could you do that!"

"Ashfur wasn't your brother!"

I could feel her stiffen. Her claws dug into my fur. "Liar."

"Sandstorm told me herself!"

Some of the other cats around us had stopped fighting. They were giving us strange looks as though we were crazy.

"But Brindleface... you lie!" she accused.

"No, StarClan—I have a connection with StarClan that helps me talk to them. They explain things to me that I never even thought would happen."

"Bu... I have that power too, and only Ashfur talks to me."

"Did he ever tell you Silverstream was your mother?"

"No, he... he... he lied, then?"

"No, Brindleface did. She had lost a kit to blackcough earlier, and that was Ashfur's real sister. Then she took you in and said that you were her kit."

Ferncloud was speechless. Her eyes were wide. "But how did I get green eyes instead of blue or amber?"

"Your grandmother, Greenwind, had bright leaf-green eyes. Moonclaw has green eyes, too," I explained.

"But... that means I'm your aunt?" she whispered, still not believing me.

I nodded solemnly. Ferncloud took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, turned around, opened them, and ran off to fight. I opened my mouth to say something, but something crashed into me, making me lose my concentration. I realized it was Aquadream fighting with two BloodClan warriors.

"Iceheart, help me!" she pleaded.

"Sure!" I answered, flinging one of the warriors off her into the snow.

Snow. Perfect!

"Aquadream, watch me!" I buried myself into a large pack of snow, just barely poking my head out to watch outside. A paw set itself in front of me. I leaped out at it, knocking whoever it was off their paws.

"Okay! I'll pass it on!" Aquadream called.

Claws raked my belly. Oh, now _that _was too far. I lost it. My opponent cowered when I bit into his throat, blood spewing onto the ground and into my face.

"Let me go!" the warrior gasped.

I obliged. The tom ran, scattering blood drops around us. "Next time," I panted, "stay away from me if you want to live."

"Hey, Icy! Turn and face me!"

I knew who it was. Hawkstar. "Alright. But you won't like it." I whirled on him. My tail brushed his chin. He flicked it away with his.

"For you information - "

"—I have a mate." I smiled. He glared.

"And my mate has - "

"—already mated with me."

His tail flicked irritably, but he still smiled. "I don't care about your wit. I care about you fighting with me."

I thought about it for a moment. "Hmm... My kits are still unborn. I think it would damage them if I fought you."

Hawkstar growled deep in his throat. "Now!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I sized him up carefully. Where was inner Scourge when I needed him? Oh, yeah, now I remembered. "I know what you know. Your ever-so-perfect plan failed!" I spat.

Now I had made him mad. "I never said it would work! That stupid Moonpool gave me _eight _lives instead of nine! Scourge said it was because of my "non-faith" in StarClan. My father said it was because of my heritage."

"It was both of that!" With one swipe of my paw, he was on the ground, belly exposed, staring up at me. "And I intend to fix all of it!"

I pressed one paw to his throat. Then in one swift movement, my unsheathed claws raked all the way down to his hindleg.

A desperate scream of fury erupted from Hawkstar, broken off by a ghastly choking sound. His entire body convulsed, limbs jerking and tail flailing. I stood back to watch coldly as Hawkstar's eight lives were taken away from him.

One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... then a pause on his last life. He managed to choke out his final words before letting death take him.

"You w-weren't born for... nothing..."

The light left his eyes; but I could still see his pain and fear and hatred in them. They glazed over. I knew what he meant. But there was no time for that now. RiverClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan needed me.

A BloodClan warrior noticed Hawkstar's dead body. "He's dead! Hawkstar is dead!"

Other cats began to notice as well. Including Swallowtail, Blackclaw, and Mothwing.

"No!"

"He's gone!"

"I don't believe it!"

"She killed him!"

I noticed all ofmy friends and other cats were missing from the battle. Firestar, Onestar, Blackstar, Moonclaw, Waterpaw, Cedarheart, Rowanclaw, Creekpool, Aquadream, Cometfire and Dewfrost. I immediately began to look for them.

Most of the rebel cats had run or had been driven away. Some were dead in the now empty hollow. Red snow glistened brightly in the fading sunlight. Yet I paid no attention.

"Hey, Iceheart!" a voice called.

I turned. "Oh, hey, Crystalfire! Have you seen Firestar or Onestar?"

Crystalfire skidded to a halt. Her face fell. "You didn't hear? Firestar, Onestar and Blackstar died of starvation. It was horrible watching them suffer."

My eyes widened. They were dead? "What about the ShadowClan warriors Cedarheart and Rowanclaw?"

The she-cat nodded gravely. "Dead too."

"Creekpool?"

"She has blackcough."

"Oh."

I didn't need to ask about my friends. All of them appeared at the edge of the clearing with Dewfrost. They trotted dow over to me.

"I'm thinking about staying with WindClan now. Aquadream has decided to come with me. WindClan says they need me now," Moonclaw explained softly.

Cometfire turned to me. "I get to choose between ThunderClan and RiverClan."

My voice wavered as I mewed, "I don't want to come between you and your family and home."

He nodded, then pressed his muzzle against mine. "I'll always love you."

I nodded as well. Waterpaw called for me. I pulled away from my mate and padded over to her and Dewfrost.

"Well, Iceheart," Dewfrost began, shaking blood from her whiskers, "it looks like RiverClan is in need of a new leader. The elders will explain everything to us at sunset."

I nodded.

Waterpaw murmured, "Iceheart, when can I be a warrior?"

I smiled. "Well, since you proved yourself so well after this fight - " I hinted to the scratches and cuts on her " - I will make sure you become a warrior as soon as possible."

Waterpaw nodded and smiled too. We all padded off to the rest of the Clans to appoint leaders.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

**A/N-this is not the last chapter.**

**Iceheart: I like this chapter.**

**Moonclaw: It's okay.**

**Waterpaw: I get to become a warrior in the next chapter!**

**Cometfire: And I get to become a leader.**

**Aquadream: So does Moonclaw and Iceheart!**

**Me: Don't forget to review! Five at least before last chapter!**


	11. Last Chapter

**A/N-Last chapter! Yay! If there was any confusion, they were fighting because Hawkstar was starving his enemies and the weaker cats of the Clans.**

**Dreamflame: I don't care anymore! Story's over!**

**Chapter 12: Leadership & Warriorhood**

After we had met up with the other cats again, everyone went with their Clan to discuss who the next leader would be. The elders in my Clan had called me to talk with them. Mosspelt spoke first.

"Since you have been gone, we have discussed what would happen if this Clan ever fell into the wrong paws again," she meowed. "And that if you lived through it, you would be the most applicable for leadership."

I nodded slowly.

"So we have decided," Redfur started, "you will be the one to visit the Moonpool and receive your nine lives."

I nodded again. "When should I visit this Moonpool?"

"Today," Liontail growled.

"But the territory that we found has something called the Moonstone. That's where I learned of Hawkstar's leadership."

The elders looked at each other. Finally, after a long pause, Mosspelt sighed, "We will not be able to make it back there. Twolegs have taken over the forest there."

"But I saw no Twolegs!" I protested.

"No Twolegs?" Redfur was surprised.

I nodded. "And there was this place where there were these huge oak trees. They all had markings on them. One was a lightning mark, another was a cat's face, another was a swirl, and the last was a water marking."

"Fourtrees is still there!" Liontail exclaimed.

I blinked hard, then shrugged and turned to leave. But a question held me back. "Why did you help me?"

Mosspelt mewed, "Because Hawkstar was starving cats to death. He even killed one of his own kits."

"Oh." I left the shaded area. Mothwing was waiting outside for me.

"Ready?" she asked.

"More than!" I breathed.

We padded down to a huge pond-lake. Leafpool, Barkface, and Littlecloud were there as well. I was slightly hesitant at first, but I continued. When we reached it, Mothwing told me to wade out into the water until she said to stop.

"Stop! Far enough, right, Littlecloud?" I heard a mew of agreement. "Now bend your head down to the water and close your eyes."

I did as I was told. One moment I was standing in the Moonpool, the next I was in a foggy meadow. All was darkness and cold. I had never been so cold. I felt as if every scrap of warmth and life were being sucked out of my body. I felt as if I tried to move, I would shatter into thousands of brittle fragments like ice. Then I noticed something.

The stars were moving.

At once I froze in shock. But I realized that the stars had white flame pelts. They were cats. I crouched before them, a practice every leader had to go through to get their lives. I saw that these cats were my old friends. I recognized some of them right away.

_Mistyfoot! _A surge of joy raced through me. _And Feathertail! _I breathed in a soft, sweet scent. It was so familiar to me. _Hollypaw—my old friend. _I saw her small gray shape among six other shadows.

"Welcome, Iceheart." The sound seemed to come out of all the cats. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

I glanced around, uneasy but joyful at the same time. "Yes." My voice was loud and strong. "I am ready."

A silver tabby she-cat rose to her paws and strode over to me, her head and tail held high. She had bright blue eyes, a sleek pelt that looked like RiverClan. Was this the Silverstream everyone had told me about?

"Silverstream?" I whispered. "Is that you?"

She did not reply. When she was close enough, she stopped and pressed her nose to my head. It hit me like the coldest ice and the hottest flame. I stood completely still.

"With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right," Silverstream murmured. "Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble."

I felt something warm inside me, like a glow of love. I knew she had died giving birth to her three kits, but I would not let that happen to me. I would be like the ThunderClan warrior Brightheart. Strong and brave even in the toughest of circumstances.

Silverstream stepped back into the dusky shadows. A ginger warrior trotted up to me.

"Firestar," I breathed.

He smiled at me as a reply. He bent his head down to me. "With this life I give you strength. Use it well in battles for your Clan." A feeling erupted inside me. It was like a flame that would never go out, it would just get stronger.

That feeling quickly turned to pain.

Now the feeling felt like someone was clawing me all over. Then I went completely numb. Nothing else happened to me. I couldn't feel it hurt so much. When Firestar stepped back, I was left gasping for air. My instinct was now to draw away, to hide in a corner and shut the world away.

A dark gray she-cat took the place of the great leader. Mistyfoot. "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your Clan." I wondered if she was referring to her death, which stopped her from training me. A feeling of pain and anguish sent shivers down my spine. I thought it would stop my heart. It left me on the brink of tears when she moved back.

The fourth cat was one who I knew since kithood. "Hollypaw," I gasped, "it was my fault you died."

No reply. Instead she did as the other cats did. "With this life I give you courage to do what is needed," she mewled. Her voice sounded distant. "Use it well to care for your Clan in times of darkness." A pang of ferocity pulsed through me, as if the warriors of TigerClan, LionClan, CheetahClan, and LeopardClan were inside me.

She faded into black. A dark gray tom padded up. He stood a pawstep away from me. His dark eyes let me know he was a ShadowClan cat. Cedarheart, the one who had died of Hawkstar's leadership.

He bent his head down to mine. "With this life I give you tireless energy." Cedarheart breathed into my fur. "Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader." I braced myself for pain. But this life was different. It was as if I were racing through the forest, fields, even Twoleg towns.

As the feeling ebbed away, a sixth cat trotted over. He was black-and-white, with a long tail. Tallstar of WindClan.

"With this life I give you faith." I felt his ears flick in the air. "Use it well to guide your Clan to always believe in StarClan." I wasn't prepared for the shocking amount of pain that coursed through me. All the air went out of me in a soft _whoosh._

Three cats left now. I wasn't sure if I would die here and never wake up it hurt so badly. I nodded absentmindedly.

A pale ginger she-cat strode up with me. She bent her head down to mine. "With this life I give you certainty," she sighed. "Use it well to make decisions for your Clan." This time, knowing the pain, I took in the life with gratitude.

The she-cat, Sandstorm, stepped back, and a blue-gray she-cat walked up to me. She had a tinged silver muzzle, so I knew she was Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan before Firestar. She bent her head.

"With this life I give you love," she rasped softly. "Use it well for all the cats in your care—especially your kits and your mate." There was no pain in the life that Bluestar gave me. I guessed it was like she was giving her own kit a life. Bluestar turned away. Feathertail took the place of the old leader.

My mother rubbed her face against mine. Her pelt was silver like mine in the bright moonlight. Instead of bending her head immediately, she meowed, "My daughter, my daughter, a leader."

She pressed her muzzle against my head. "With this life I give you protection," she murmured. "Use it well to care for your Clan as well as your kits."

I expected this life to be like Silverstream's and Bluestar's, but I wasn't ready for the bolt of ferocity that transfixed me. I felt as though all my ancestors' fury were coursing through my veins, challenging any cat to harm the weaker, faceless shadows that crouched by my paws.

Shocked and left trembling, I realized that was what it was like to mother kits. I had to protect them, I had to give life to them, I had to lead them to what was right. It was a mother's desire.

Feathertail stepped back, but did not leave. I saw all the StarClan cats rise to their paws, Feathertail signaling to me to rise as well.

"I hail you by your new name, Icestar," Feathertail announced. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of RiverClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Icestar! Icestar!" Just as the forest Clans would acclaim a new warrior by name, so the cats of StarClan acclaimed me, in rich voices that tingled in the air. "Icestar! Icestar!"

The light faded, along with the voices of my ancestors and friends, and I was back at the Moonpool. I was staring at my reflection in the water. My eyes were silver-rimmed, my ears had a light bluish color on the edges. There was a loud ringing in my head.

"Icestar," Mothwing meowed.

I whipped around, scattering droplets of water around me. I relaxed. "What is it?"

"RiverClan needs you now."

I blinked, then nodded. The medicine cats nodded back at me once I stepped out of the water. The water slid off of me like an I was an otter. I blinked again. That ringing sound was still there. I padded with the others to the Clans, which had gathered along the clearing to watch.

Waterpaw was sitting between Aquadream and Moonclaw. Cometfire sat off to the side. I smiled. I knew they'd love the news I had for them.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

"Waterpelt! Waterpelt! Waterpelt!" the Clan chanted her new name over and over again.

I watched my former apprentice pad away. The Clan dispersed to hunt or train the apprentices. I sighed deeply, wondering if Cometstar felt the same way. Ever since Cheetahkit, Featherkit, and Firekit were born, we had become distant, even at Gatherings.

"Icestar?" Lionpool asked. "Something wrong?"

"No, Lionpool," I meowed.

"But you seem... distracted."

I shook my head. "Nothing is wrong."

Lionpool nodded and left. I looked after the old deputy. Sometimes I wished my kits were older, so they would understand me. I shook my head. There was no thinking like that about my Clans. I turned and went inside my den.

Firekit looked up at me. He squeaked. I smiled. Cheetahkit bit his ear. I frowned. I had no idea if he would be like Tigerstar or Firestar. They were related to both, so anything could happen.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

"But now they're great warriors for the Clan!" Lilypaw exclaimed.

"That's right," Icestar replied.

Cheetahflight licked his apprentice. Fireheart smiled at his mother.

"Is that all true?" Featherstream asked.

"Of course it is!" Nightpaw snapped.

"Well, I was just asking!" Featherstream spat angrily.

"You two, knock it off," Icestar meowed firmly.

Featherstream and Nightpaw huffed. They sat down, pricking their ears. Lilypaw nudged Cheetahflight softly. She stood up slowly. Lavenderpaw and Magnoliapaw stretched on the ground. The three sisters crowded around their leader, intent on learning the last part of the story.

"Well," Icestar began, "it goes like this..."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Cometstar, Moonstar, Russetstar and I sat around each other. We were discussing the problem with the blackcough season. The Clans watched in silence.

"Oakfur died yesterday," Russetstar murmured. "He was a great deputy."

"Saberkit, Burnkit, and Nofoot died of it," Cometstar sighed.

Moonstar had been silent during his turn. So had I. Our Clans had been hit hard during this time. Many of our warriors, queens, and kits had fallen ill. The elders were ill with greencough, which Mothwing said that could progress into blackcough.

"Icestar, Moonstar? Have you anything to say?" Russetstar growled.

My head snapped up, eyes narrowed. "No." I tried to be polite, but there was an edge in my voice that I couldn't get out.

"Nothing bad has happened to us," grunted Moonstar.

Russetstar sniffed.

That was it. I was so tired of it. "Stop being such a hypocrite!"

Everyone stared at me. Only the soft rustling of the wind in the trees met my ears. Russetstar looked taken aback. Then she narrowed her eyes as well.

"I specifically remember you being related to Scourge, so I won't say anything bad," she meowed coolly.

I saw Moonstar stand up, raising his head. "And I specifically remember you being the second leader to act like Brokenstar," he spat.

The ginger she-cat whisked around, her tail pushing in my face, making me sneeze violently. I sat back on my haunches, just watching.

"Second! Tigerstar was worse!" Russetstar shouted.

"Oh, right! Thanks for correcting me! You're the first cat to be like Tigerstar!" Moonstar yelled.

Russetstar looked like she was about to say something, but Cometstar interfered.

"Look, I know it's hard after having the blackcough outbreak, but there is no need to be at each other's throats for it. I mean, it's nobody's fault." He was amazingly calm.

Moonstar and Russetstar nodded. The Gathering ended, and we leaped off the Great Rock. I padded over to Cometstar.

"Thanks for keeping the cool back there," I murmured, pressing my muzzle against his.

"You're welcome, love. I hoped I didn't screw anything up with those two Clans," he purred, licking my muzzle.

"You didn't." I pulled away. We both smiled. I nodded and called my Clan. He called his, and we left.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

The apprentices, younger warriors and elders listened intently.

"And now I've ended up here. The end," Icestar concluded.

Everyone smiled and began asking questions.

"What happened to your second litter with Cometstar?" Shellpaw asked.

"Robinpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Redpaw are going to become great warriors. We had decided that they belonged in their father's Clan instead of their mother's," Icestar answered.

Shellpaw nodded. Dewfrost padded over. "And since me being her foster-mother, I want you all to go back to your dens."

"AWWW!" everyone cried.

"Now," Dewfrost mewed firmly.

The cats nodded. They all left for their dens or duties. Dewfrost turned back to Icestar.

"You're still a spunky kit, aren't you?" she asked, nuzzling Icestar's head.

"Inside I am," Icestar replied, smiling warmly. "Inside I really am."

_**THE END**_

**A/N-(overlooks chapter a couple of times) The end. Wow. It's all over. I can't believe it. I think this is the longest chapter in the story because it's the last chapter and everything gets explained.**

**(everyone gets together, bows)**

**Me: Thank you all who read and reviewed! Oh, and one last thing!**

**Pillows and cookies and plushies to all!**

**Me: Thanks again! And good luck Dewfrost on your story! Goodbye!**


End file.
